A Lab Rats' Painful Past
by KimDavenport
Summary: Memories can do so much. Good ones? They can brighten the darkest day. Bad ones? They can pull down our happiest hour. When a quick mistake brings the Lab Rat's memories back, their pasts along with their sanity begin to unravel. Will they be able to stand up on their own to the harsh stream of the past, or will their family be there for them when they need someone to fall back on?
1. Prolouge

*Just a quick note that this story is rated a high T for abuse and depression.

**Hey guys! I'm back with a second story, and this one will actually be a multi-chapter! I'm thinking about five chapters, but maybe more. I really had no idea I would start coming up with all these ideas, but everyone who reviewed on my last story just really gave me an energy boost and I got all these ideas that I just had to start writing down!**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first story "Leo's Guilt." I really was not expecting to get that much of any audience and it really boosted my confidence. I'd like to thank: tennisgirl77, fudgebrownieface, Clarity665, PurpleNicole531, Waterlooroadbrat, humanusscriptor, ereader12, and Leo Corp. Leo Corp, I will have to think about your evil Leo idea; it's a good one! Mind if I borrow it for one of my later stories? **

**Not to discard anyone else, but I would like to give a special thank-you to AllAmericanSlurp. You might not be reading this but if you are, I've heard a lot about you from daphrose 's stories, and she's such an expert on Lab Rats with so many incredible stories that I practically flipped out when I saw one of her friends had reviewed my story! Anyway, Thank-you all so much for your kind words! Sorry for those of you were hoping for another update on "Leo's Guilt," but I don't have anymore ideas for it and I don't want to plunge into making a sequel with no ideas and have it come off really bad. :(**

**Leo is my favorite character, however, (besides Chase), and I don't really think there's enough fics about hime, so I'm sure to be writing some more about him!**

**Since this story is going to be a multi-chap, however, I will actually be able to reply to reviews and really collaborate with you guys on what you think and maybe what you'd like to see happen for this story! So please, read and review! **

**I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats.**

**~Prologue~**

Memories.

Such a simple word that can have so many different meanings and effects; both terrific and devastating to a person's body and soul. The Merriam-Webster dictionary defines memories as; "the store of things learned and retained from an organism's activity or experience as evidenced by modification of structure or behavior or by recall and recognition." But what a horrible way to think of memories. Such a mechanical way of arranging the words almost makes you think of memories or remembering something as a process a machine would go through; like printing a piece of paper or toasting a piece of bread.

Because memories are so much more then that; they are the fine pieces of our core that make us who we are. People say that it is our beliefs systems, our environments, the nature of our very _brains_, even. But those people are lying. How do you really ever come up with a belief system? Are you born with one? No. Your beliefs are a logical conclusion that you have made after exploring the world around you. It's your _memories_ that make your beliefs. It's your _memories_ of your past environments that stick with you. And it's in your _brain_ that all your memories are storied. Therefore it is your _memories_ that make you who you are.

In a way, memories are no less essential to life then food or water. If we couldn't remember the good times then how would we work through the bad ones? If we can't remember back to your childhood plans for a perfect life, and try your best to work for that, then what's even the point of living? It's our memories that keep our loved ones with us even when their gone, it's our memories that through rough times keep us pushing on, it's our memories that mark perfect blue days, and our memories that establish our individual ways.

Not all memories, however, are good ones. It's our memories that sneak into our nightmares and day terrors. It's our memories that plague us in the dark and our memories that keep us from living a life up in the clouds; unchained from the pure gravity of flashbacks and remembrances from our past.

Bad memories have a nasty way of turning up at the most unpleasant times. Memories that we have locked away in the back of our minds can suddenly resurface, and memories that others have hidden from us always have a way of showing themselves.

Even the most modern of science technology cannot lock _all_ memories away from us. And if they do mange that, they can never _permanently_ leave our lives. Because memories are a part of our very beings; and not like a kidney or a hair that can be removed; but like a _soul_, that can never be taken away.

And Douglas Davenport knew that. He knew that his blocks on his children's past would not last forever. He knew that someday they would get those memories back. And he knew he was the advocator of that. When he broke down his brother's firewall. On their chips.

Yes, he knew what he had done and he knew it was going to be a horrible and painful experience for them. He might not have realized the extend of his damage right away. In the heat of the moment to prove what a great hacker he was, he had just gone too fast. He had just been a little off. Missed his mark by the tiniest bit. And threw their lives off their relatively happy track forever.

While hacking past the blockade that his annoying brother had put up to block their triton apps, Douglas had accidentally hacked past one of his own blocks that he had put on their chips years ago. He hadn't realized it until later, but by then it was to late. He knew that the moment he pushed that button to control their triton apps, they would gain full access to the frontal lobes of their cerebral cortex. And all their memories would come flowing back. He knew it would be horrible for them, but had been to close to stop. _So close._

But he had never actually gotten to activate their triton apps-his brother and smashed his remote before he could get the chance. But he knew the moment that Donnie had landed with all his weight on the button that the damage had been done. Douglas might have been second thoughts about pushing the button. no one deserved that kind of pain, the pain of suddenly knowing about a horrible past, and these were his kids for goodness' sake! Maybe that was why he stalled so long. Why he bragged about himself instead of activating their apps right away. Because he really didn't want to. But he could never admit that.

And the damage had already been done.

Done so quickly.

Without warning.

By his brother.

As Douglas was on the run from the Davenport family and from the authorities, he wished each and every night to know how his kids were.

Just see them.

One

Last

Time.

Before those funny little things called memories destroyed them emotionally forever.

**So, what did you think about the prologue? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! Did I lose you a bit in all the sciencey talk? I was reading all these articles online to figure out what part of the brain our long-term memories are stored, and they sure lost me! I really like science, so I'll probably have a lot references in my stories, but I really do better when it is all explained to me in basic form. The articles online seemed to be written for collage students! There were a lot of words! Like-a lot! And in tiny print, too! I think I sound a lot like Adam right now. So, I'm sorry if I got that front-lobe thing wrong, I was pretty sure that's what the articles were trying to say, but I'm also somewhat convinced a lot of it was written in a foreign langue. :) **

**I'm going to update the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday. So farewell until then, comrades!**

**PS- thanks to everyone who pointed out the issue on my story with coding earlier! I have no idea how that happened!**


	2. Chapter 1: Who I Was

**A/N- Howdy ya'll! So sorry I didn't update yesterday. I actually had finished this chapter last night and was about to publish it, but then I realized I might want to wait and read it over in the morning. And I'm really glad I did because I ended up changing a lot and I think it's much better now. Anyway, enjoy! And I will be replying to reviews at the end of this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats.**

**~Who I Was~**

"CHASE!" shouted Bree.

"What?" asked Chase, jerking himself out of his thoughts.

"You're ignoring me."

"You say that like it's new. Do you really expect me to keep up with your multitudes of boyfriends, and fashion dilemmas, and who said what behind whose back about whose outfit?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She went back to her phone.

"She's right, Chase," said Tasha, bringing another plateful of waffles to the breakfast table and starting to pour herself some orange juice. "You're very quiet this morning. Is something wrong, darling?"

"No, nothing." He mentally smacked myself for answering so quickly. Tasha was immediately suspicious.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" She asked, sitting down and placing her hand on Chase's shoulder. "Donald told me about what happened, do you need to talk to someone?"

"No, I'm fine!" Chase snapped, standing up from the table.

Tasha jumped back a little at his angry reaction.

"I'm going upstairs," he mumbled, picking up his dishes and carrying them to the kitchen counter.

He passed Leo on his way to the stairs, who was currently sitting on the couch watching TV. He called out something about Marcus being a no-good bionic fool from the very beginning, and that if Chase would come sit on the couch next to him, they could talk. But Chase had to come to Leo, of course, because there was no way the cartoon-loving teenager was leaving his show mid-episode.

Chase decided to ignore Leo's comment and continued up the stairwell.

He went into the nearest empty room on the second floor, which just happened to be the guest room, and plopped down on the bed. He stared down past his feet at the furthest wall from the bed, allowing himself to sink deep into his thoughts as well as the soft mattress.

As Chase looked at the wall, it wasn't long before he was subconsciously measuring it's height and width and calculating exactly what size a bookshelf would have to be if he ever wanted to build one to fit in perfectly.

"_What am I even doing?"_ He asked himself, suddenly jolting out of his planning right in the middle of a complicated equation. _"I don't care about a stupid bookshelf! Can't I even go for a few seconds without my incredible brain taking over and thinking something?"_

Chase cleared his mind-literally, the bionic's mind stores equations and numbers like a slate-and tried to think about something else. Something more important then bookshelves. Something to take his brain's thought process off the newest discoveries he had made. But all Chase could think was;_ "Why?"_

"_Why did it all have to happen? Why couldn't it all have just stayed the way it was? It was fine before! Why did it need to change?"_

Chase sighed and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his fingers through his hair. He was the smart one; the nerdy one; the one who always had the answers; the one who always _wanted_ the answers, to even the most menial of things. But this, _this_. This he would have been fine staying in the dark. Chase would have been fine-not knowing.

"_Why do I have to know? Why did I have to find out? Why couldn't it just all remain a wonderful mystery? Something I always wondered about but never really dug into what the answer might be?"_

Chase moved his hands up to his forehead, pushing his hair back past its hairline. His eyes felt prickly-a slight stabbing feeling, like a diluted form of salt had been thrown into them,-he could feel a multitude of tears forming, and when he blinked a single tear escaped and made its way forward on his cheek.

Chase rubbed his eyes roughly, letting more tears out of their little prison and setting them free to run across his face. He pulled his arms back and retuned to examining the far wall. But he wasn't really looking at the wall.

No, he was looking at its blueprints.

"Ugg!" he shouted, quickly shutting down his automatic scanner. "I just want to lay here for a second and _not think_ is that _too much to ask?_"

The wall did not answer.

Chase laid perfectly stock-still on the bed for a minute or two, but soon his body started to ache to do something.

"_Why are we just sitting here?"_ it seemed to say. _"You could be doing something useful with your time!"_

He ignored his desire to get up and forced himself to lay there, thinking over everything he had learned. Everything he had _remembered_.

Was it all true? Everything that he thought he recalled. Had he really reached back into the far corners of his brain somehow? Or had he just made everything up? All the things he saw; and heard; and _felt_. Were they fact or fiction?

He closed his eyes and laid back deeper into the pillow. Silently, and painfully, he relived the experiences that had been brought back into his mind last night while the Davenports were trapped in Douglas's lair:

_I walked as quickly as I could down the street, just thinking; left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. I quickened my pace when I heard footsteps behind me. But I was nowhere near fast enough to escape them._

"_Hey Chase! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"_

"_Leave me alone, Josh!" I tried to say, but I couldn't quite remember how to form those words._

"_Running off to your little Mommy and Daddy so soon? But you haven't gotten a chance to meet my new friends! Come on out boys!" Josh clapped his hands and some kids came out from behind the bushes carrying baseball bats. I tried to count how many but couldn't seem to register the numbers._

"_J-Josh, P-p-please..."_

"_Oh, would you look at that, boys? The freak talks!" Josh and his friends laughed. Then Josh knocked me roughly to the ground. I hit the concrete hard and for the second my face was in the dark, I didn't know what was going on._

"_Get him boys!" The next second I could feel nothing but pain closing in from all sides. I couldn't figure out how to stop it. I just curled up in a ball and hoped that it would all go away soon._

_Finally, Josh and his friends ran off laughing, leaving me laying there on the sidewalk._

_I just laid there for a few minutes until I figured out I should probably get up and go home. I dragged myself up and examined my arms and legs, which were hurting really bad. I couldn't see anything but a few red marks on them. Josh and his friends must not have really hit me that hard after all._

_I slowly meandered home and dragged my feet up the walk, searching around for a moment before I found the handle to open the door. Before I could muster up the strength to push it open, however, the handle was yanked out of my grasp as someone on the inside pulled the door open. I slowly looked up and found myself staring into the eyes of my seething father._

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he shouted out, grabbing me tightly by the shoulders and bending down so his furious eyes were glaring right into mine._

"_I got lost then I was attacked by Josh and his crew!" I tried to say, but the words wouldn't come out._

"_Ugh!" My farther growled and let go of me. He shoved his way past me and marched out to the sidewalk. He made his way down the street to his favorite bar to hang out at, but right before he turned the corner, he turned back and shouted;_

"_You'll never be normal! You're a freak and you're going to be a freak for the rest of your life! Because that's what you are; a dumb, brainless freak!"_

_With that, he turned the corner and marched out of sight. _

_I watched him go, trying to understand what he had said. I couldn't really get my head around all of it, but what I did understand made me want to cry. I dashed back into my house and flew up to my bedroom, collapsing onto my bed and crying my eyes out, all the while asking myself just one simple question;_

"_**Why?"**_

Chase wrenched himself out of his memory and felt his sixteen-year-old-bionic-hero tears mingling with his six-year-old-unintelligent-outcast-memory. That had been the day before Douglas found, well, _took_ Chase. He had been kidnapped the next day from his backyard, and brought to Douglas's lab. He had no idea what was going on and his brain seemed to be processing information ten times slower then it usually did.

Chase didn't know what had happened to him. All he knew was that after the big guy who had taken him did something to his neck then put him in this big tube-like thing, suddenly everything became clear. He could talk normally, he could understand everything going on, and he felt _smart!_ Really smart! Smarter then he had ever felt before, and smarter, he betted, then any human has ever felt.

And yet, ten years later, along with a billion dollars worth of technology and years of training, Chase was still asking the same questions he had been asking when he was four.

"_Why did I have to be so different? Why could no one accept me? What did I ever do to deserve it all? Why did I have to find out about at all?"_

He had studied into his memories after returning home from Douglas's lair last night, and Chase's research had brought him some surprising results.

He was fairly certain that he had been diagnosed with Down Syndrome as a young kid. He figured that must have been why he couldn't think very well and was always slow at processing information. He also figured that his bionics must have cured him when his chip was connected to his body's nervous system.

Chase's ever-affective and brilliant mind flashed a definition in front of his eyes;

Down Syndrome;

A congenital disorder arising from a chromosome defect, causing intellectual impairment and physical abnormalities including short stature and a broad facial profile. Common effects are learning disability, speech delay, and difficulty thinking and understanding.

Yep, that pretty much sounded like what he had had.

He just couldn't believe it.

No, he could _believe_ it, Chase just couldn't _understand_ it.

He couldn't understand why some perfectly good people could be born with such a disease. He couldn't understand why _He_ had had to have been born with such a disease. He couldn't understand why people had to be so mean to him as a child. Wasn't he going through enough problems already?

He also couldn't understand why he suddenly sounded so much like Adam.

"_Adam!"_

Chase pressed the palms of his hands against his skull in an attempt to block out the sudden wave of embarrassment that overcame him.

"_Oh no poor Adam!"_

"_How could I have treated him so badly for so many years? I was always making fun of his lack of intelligence, and never thought twice about it! I never tried to lift him up, or make him feel special! I always, _always_ laugh at what he says! I'm no better then Josh!"_

Chase relapsed into another round of tears.

He couldn't believe he had been such a _monster!_

**A/N-Now before I reply to reviews, I'd just like to say that I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WHO HAS OR KNOWS SOMEONE WITH DOWN SYNDROME. I have meet people with Down Syndrome, and I had a few friends who had it, but that was a long time ago. Most of the descriptions in this chapter and the flashback came from information I found online. However, if it was inaccurate or you felt that I was being offensive in any way, I apologize profusely. I understand that Down Syndrome is really a problem people have to face and I did not mean to discard it by making people who have it seem really stupid or weak, I meant to describe how awful having a disease like this can be to one's development and how challenging it is for people with Down Syndrome. I did not, however, mean to offend anyone by it, and I hope that I did not, but if I did, I hope you will understand and accept my apology.**

**Okay! So now for some long replies because I loveeee talking to people!**

**daughter of athena 2000-Wow, thank-you, really. You're review literally brightened my day by about a hundred mega-watts!**

**fudgebrownieface-Thanks! I'm glad you liked the prologue and I hoped you liked this chapter. :)**

**Clarity665-I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of this story! I hoped this first chapter turned out like what you were expecting.**

**TheMichiganWriter-Yay! I'm so glad. Yeah, me neither. The lungs are those thingies that digest your food, right? Jk.**

**Leo Corp-Thanks! You're awesome. :)**

**Waterlooroadbrat-Wow, you actually tracked me down and reviewed this story asking for a sequel? I'm really quite honored. Okay, I will do a sequel, but it might take me a little longer because I'll have to 'revisit' an idea that I kind of shut down, you know? But I will try to get started on one right away!**

**To daphrose- *in professional voice* thank-you for your comment, and I will keep out a careful watch for grammatical errors.**

**To everyone else- OMG! Daphrose reviewed my story! **_**The**_** daphrose! *dances around the room singing*.**

**Back to daphrose-you didn't see that.**

**PurpleNicole531-Really? Yippee! I hope it stays deep throughout till the end!**

**tennisgirl77-I'm glad! Will do!**

**Well, that's everyone! I really hope you liked the chapter, and hope you're ready for the next one! Anyone want to guess who it will be about?**

**Now, if you do review, and I really hope you do, I was wondering if;**

**Did you like the way I switched from third person in the chapter to first person in the flashback, or was it confusing?**

**And, if it was confusing, which form do you like reading in best?**

**Finally, what did you think about my take on Chase's childhood?**

**I think that's all so I guess farewell until next time comrades! Which I'm hoping will be soon, but it might take me a little bit longer with this next chapter since I don't even have it started yet. But hopefully by Friday, and Saturday at the very latest!**


	3. Chapter 2: Where I Was

**A/N-Hello everyone! Here I am with my next chapter and *checks watch* yep, it's still Saturday! That means I'm still within the timeline I gave myself! Sorry, I know it didn't come out as soon as I would have liked, but it's out now, and I really hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats**

**~Where I Was~**

After Chase stormed out of the kitchen I went back to texting Caitlin. Soon Adam came up from the lab and made his way over to the couch, sitting down right on top of Leo.

"Hey!" shouted Leo, "What gives? I'm right here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, Mr. Tineymiclittlestein," Adam chuckled to himself as he slid off Leo and onto the far leg of the couch. Leo glared at him.

Normally, Bree would have joined in with her brother Adam in his relentless teasing of their step-brother. Today, however, she felt like sticking up for little Leo.

"Hey!" Snapped Bree, putting down her phone. "Would you give it a rest already? Is there a single person in this family that doesn't ever miss an opportunity to make Leo sound like an unimportant little weakling?"

"Thanks Bree, your words in my defense are very comforting," said Leo sarcastically. "You can be quiet now."

"I'm just trying to make a point!" exclaimed Bree, getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry Leo, do you hear something?" asked Adam in a voice of false confusion.

"Adam, I'm right here!" shouted Bree. "And don't pretend you can't hear me because I know you can!"

"You know, I can definitely hear some kind of noise nearby, but I can't really put my finger on it," said Adam, winking at Leo.

"Ugg!" cried Bree, extremely annoyed.

"Don't even try," said Eddy, appearing on the kitchen screen. "I gave up communicating to them in a civilized way years ago. Now I just grunt at them whenever I want something done."

"Well, that's actually not half a bad idea," mused Bree.

"I'm sorry, did someone say something?"

"Eddy!" Bree threw her cereal bowl at the screen.

Eddy quickly disappeared from the milk-covered screen, and reappeared on a fresh, clean screen, right behind Bree.

"Hello!" he shouted.

Bree jumped, then glared at the icon.

"Hey, don't blame me princess. I just follow the heard."

"Yeah, right," muttered Bree.

"No, honest! I mean, it's not my fault everyone around here thinks you're totally useless."

"EDDY!"

"Hey, clam your horses Tasha. I didn't say she was as useless as Leo. And you can't blame me for the fact Daddy Davenport never spends as much time with her as he does with the boys. She's not really the top-of-the-heap around here."

"What heap?" asked Adam stupidly.

"The family heap, dumbo! Man, some people."

"Eddy! Leave us alone!" snapped Tasha.

"Fine, fine! I'll go check out the lab. See ya later losers!" Eddy's screen went black.

"Don't listen to him, honey," said Tasha, putting her hand on Bree's shoulder.

Bree quickly shook it off. Tasha looked surprised, and little hurt.

"Look, thanks for trying to comfort me," Bree said, trying to compensate for her rude action. She hadn't meant to make Tasha feel unwanted. "I just, really need to be alone right now." Tasha nodded in understanding, and Bree quickly left the table.

She walked down to the far end of one of the halls. She opened up a small, unused closet, and slipped inside.

Bree looked around the room. It was small and dark, and had a dirty smell. There was nothing in it except a light blue blanket bunched up in the corner.

Bree crawled over to the corner and hunched up in a ball, pulling the blanket around her.

"_Why doesn't anyone ever pay attention to me?"_ Bree asked herself. _"Why doesn't Mr. Davenport want to spend as much time with me as he does with the boys? Why doesn't my family listen to me? Oh my gosh, I can't believe Eddy was right!"_

"Why does Eddy have to be right!" Bree shouted to the wall. Of course, she got no reply.

"_Ugg, I hate felling like this."_

Bree wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in the nest of her arms, bawling her eyes out.

She hated feeling those feelings; just an uncomfortable flow of emotions that cut her to the core and sent her into a crying fit.

She had spent many a day in this little closet. All alone. Just trying to figure things out.

Bree had always wondered why she was plagued with these fits. She felt she did kind of have a perfect life. Her father was a billionaire, she lived in this gigantic house, and had super-human powers that allowed her to go on life-saving missions and help people.

Bree's life was literally the definition of perfect. It was ungrateful to want anything more, right? To wish your family would pay more attention to you?

Hadn't they done enough?

Bree could never understand what she was crying about, what she was so upset about, why she even _came_ to this little closet. She just felt all these sad and hurt feelings bottled up inside of her, and she had to let them out. She didn't know anywhere else to go, and she felt comforted by this little room. It was so small and easily overlooked; ignored by the rest of the family.

The room would comfort Bree when even she couldn't completely understand what she needed comforting about. And it never asked questions. It just listened to her; like a wall should. Like a _family_ should.

But today Bree knew what she was crying about.

It was all deep inside her.

Every tear that rolled down her cheek had a _reason;_ A reason for being thought, a reason for being formed, and a reason for rolling down her cheek onto her lap.

But it didn't seem to Bree like _she_ had a reason.

What was the point of even existing if no one ever listened to you? If you had no way to leave a mark of your own on this world because no one would pay attention to your thoughts, and ideas?

Bree shivered as she thought about how awful it would be to die and have no one remember you at all.

At least now it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

Bree felt another icy chill run down her spine as she thought about what it had been like _'before.'_

/

"_Well I don't care what you think! It's my life, not yours and you are _not_ the boss of me!"_

"_Fine! You know what? Fine! You can go live your life however you want! I don't give a damn!"_

"_Fine! I will!" _

"_Yeah, go live your life with a new man in your bed each week! Get drunk and act like a total idiot! But you know what? You'll be back. Because you won't be able to survive without someone to clean up your messes and pay for your mistakes!"_

"_Clean up _my_ messes? Pay for _my_ mistakes? You're the one who's making all the mistakes around here! Who does your laundry? Me! Who cleans the house? Me! Who takes care of you and your drunk friends after you've had a late night out around the town, while I stuck here at home with _your_ child, like good housewife? Me!"_

"_Oh, please, you've never done a lick of housework in your entire life! You're the furthest thing in the world from a good housewife! And it's not _my_ child!"_

"_Yes she is!"_

"_No, she's not. I refuse to consider her as such. I will _not_ be tied down by an annoying family and bratty kid! I dismember her from my life and from this point on have never heard of the girl!"_

"_That's it! We're out of here!"_

"_Fine! Go! And good riddance!" _

_Daddy slammed his hand down on the kitchen table, forcefully knocking off an empty beer bottle which fell to the ground and shattered._

"_Come on, we're leaving," said Mommy, bending down and forcefully grabbing my wrist._

"_But why? Mommy-"_

"_Don't argue you little brat!" Shrieked Mommy. "Come with me this instant!"_

_Mommy yanked me up from the ground, where I had been cowering in a little ball while she and Daddy had fought. She dragged me to the door._

"_But wait!" I needed to get my things, to pack, to say good-bye to Daddy! But Mommy didn't seem to hear me and just kept pulling me to the door._

"_Mommy let me go! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!"_

_Mommy just grabbed my wrist tighter and pulled me harder._

"_Mommy please! Stop! You're hurting me!"_

_No one was listening. I didn't want to go. This was _home_. This had always been home! And what about Daddy? What would he do without us?_

_I tried wrench my wrist out of my mommy's grasp. I wanted to run back to Daddy and give him a hug before we left. I had the feeling I would never see him again._

_But Mommy was too strong, and I couldn't break free. She yanked me out of the door and started dragging me down the driveway._

_As a final attempt, I twisted my head around and shouted back up to the house._

"_Daddy! Bye-bye Daddy! I love you!"_

_My cry was met by the front door slamming and the sound of glass smashing._

_I turned my face forward and began walking on my own. With tears in my eyes, and sadness in my heart, because I knew that my Daddy had not heard me. He would never hear me again. He and I would be separated forever._

_So I walked, slowly and quietly. I walked away from the only life I had ever known. I walked away from the man who helped bring me into this world. I walked into Mommy's car. I walked into a new neighborhood. I walked into a new house. I walked into a world of yelling, drunkness, and alcohol. I walked into a family that had a new man figure each week. I walked into a household without someone who was willing to do the dishes, or cook dinner, or clean in any way._

_My mommy had walked into a world of freedom. A fun life. She had walked into a life filled with drinks, guys, and no responsibilities. A perfectly beautiful way of living._

_I had walked into a box. A miserable existence. An existence filled with loneliness, sorrow, and sadness. A perfectly miserable way of living._

/

Bree shuddered as she wrenched herself out of these terrible memories.

For Bree knew they were memories.

She knew these were things that had happened to her before.

She had seen them replay themselves over and over again in her nightmares.

And now, just recently, they had worked their way back into her mind in the form of 'memories.'

They were vivid reflections of the terrors that had haunted her in her sleeping hours.

She had seen them all happen; her mother and father yelling; her father getting drunk; her mother having new 'friends' over whenever her father was out; everybody ignoring her.

For the first few years of her life, Bree had literally not existed. She might have been alive, and breathing, but does that even count? Is anyone ever truly alive by simply being able to extract the oxygen from the air around us? Is that the only necessity to be classified as alive? What about talking? And stating our opinions, and being heard? What about affection, and admiration, but most of all attention? Even if it's just the bullies at school who only listen to you to make fun of what you say. Or haters who carefully concentrate on ever single sound coming out of your mouth so that they can twist and mold them later to create what they _wanted_ you to say.

Bree would have been fine will any of that. She didn't care who listened to her as long as somebody _listened._

But she knew it was selfish of her to think like this.

Douglas had taken her away from a horrible existence, then Mr. Davenport had taken her away again and given her a beautiful life. Then Leo had come along and Bree's very definition of 'life' changed altogether.

She had food. She had love. She had a nice roof over her head. And good cloths around her body. And two-now three-amazing brothers, who could be annoying and loving all at once.

"_It's so horrible to think of them like this, isn't it?"_ wondered Bree. _"I'm always complaining about my family. To their faces and to myself. They might not be perfect, but what family is? I love them so much even if they do never listen to me. At least they care about me. Unlike my old family did. Unloved my birth mom and dad, Tasha and Davenport would care if I went missing and would care if I got sick, or needed help. They would be there and so would my brothers. I love them all and I wish I could tell them that better."_

Then Bree put her head down in her lap and began to cry a new ocean.

But this time it was because she could never seem to express her feelings. Because even though she loved her family so much, she never told them that. Because no one would ever listen to her or take her seriously.

Bree couldn't believe how she could be so _invisible_, and so _ungrateful_ at the same time.

**A/N-Well hello again! I hoped you all liked this chapter! Anyone want to guess what the next one's going to be about? Shouldn't be to hard...Oops! Have I given too much away? O_O Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Or my take on Bree's past? Good? Bad? Onions? Tell me in the reviews! Pretty please?**

**Now time for some replies!**

**Dirtkid123****-Yay! I'm glad you liked it, and I am **_**really**_** glad you're looking forward to more! I hope you keep reading!**

**TheMichiganWriter****-Wow, just... :) I'm glad you liked it that much! Awesome! I hope you came back to read this chapter!**

**PurpleNicole531****-Wow, really? Thanks. I try, and I'm glad you think I'm doing an okay job! It makes me feel a lot more confident about my writing. :)**

**Waterlooroadbrat****-Thanks! Wiiiillllll dooooo! :)**

**Guest- Yippie! I'm glad you stopped by my story! I know, right? He's just so cute! Wait, I need to stop before I go of on an Unger rant (it's a real thing people, look it up!) anyway, awesome! :)**

**TheMeepyFreak****-Well I'm glad you found my story review-worthy! Yeah, grammar and I are not on the best of terms right now. He keeps trying to contact me, but I don't really feel like talking to him so I blocked him. Jk. XD Thanks for the review and compliment! I'm glad you liked the story.**

**Leo Corp-Thanks! Yeah, me to. Does that mean Douglas might turn good in this story? Hmmmm, we'll have to wait and find out...Thanks! And yes, we are! And maybe even a chapter about Leo, I'm not completely sure about that one yet. What do you think? Should I? Anyway, thanks for the review! :)**

**GUEST PERSON-Wow, creative! Unfortunately I already had this idea in mind when I read your review, **_**but**_** I might be using one of your ideas in the next chapter! And thanks! You're nice, and thoughtful, and wow! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Sparklegirl9569****-Yay! I hope you likedddddddd iiiiitttttttttt! **


	4. Chapter 3: How I Was

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 3, and you were right when you guessed this chapter was about Adam!**

**So, just a heads up, this chapter contains some swearing, a kissing scene, and some abuse.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Lab Rats!**

**~How I Was~**

Adam stared absentmindedly at the TV. It was a strange feeling-not being absent-minded; he often felt that way, it was actually quite refreshing-it was being absentminded _because he was thinking about something else._ That is what bothered him.

He hadn't meant to hurt Bree's feelings so bad. He had just been goofing around, like he always was. Being the funny, lovable little Adam that everybody loved. The happy guy that was so childish and cheerful that it made anyone laugh.

Except Bree.

At least, not today.

Adam hadn't been meaning to upset her, honest! It was just a joke! A good-natured joke! How could someone get so upset over such a silly thing as a joke?

"I told you so."

"EDDY! BE QUIET!" Adam was yanked out of his thoughts-also something he wasn't used to-by Mr. Davenport's irritated voice.

"Alright, just wanted to be sure that we were clear on the fact that I was right."

Donald rolled his eyes as the emotion got in the last word before disappearing form the screen.

He quickly ran over to his wife and began speaking to her in an urgent voice.

"Hey, Tasha? I need Chase, something's gone terribly wrong in the lab."

"Oh, that's fair. So you spend all night working late in the lab and I don't even get a 'good-morning' from my own husband?" Tasha sounded irked.

"Honey, this is serious! I need Chase's help _now,_ where is he?"

"He's upstairs."

"Great," Davenport made for the stairs, but Tasha reached out and grabbed his arm, giving him a warning look.

"Donald, I really think he needs to be alone right now."

"What? Why?" Tasha gave her husband an even harder warning look, which in one second seemed to be able to display about fifty words.

"You know Big D, if something's wrong in the lab, I'd be happy to help," Leo stood up from the couch and walked over to his step-uncle.

Donald looked at him suspiciously. Then he tuned back to his wife.

"Bree?"

Tasha shook her head.

"Oh come on Big D, you made me mission specialist just a few weeks ago! And I nearly saved your butt last night, so don't you think you owe me a little respect?"

"I think the only thing I owe you is about three-thousand dollars worth of bill debt for all my stuff you've messed up."

"Oh, give me a break."

"Fine! You can help me out. Just, hurry up! Go! Go!" Donald began shooing his step-son down to the lab.

"Hey, I can help too," said Adam, turning off the TV and beginning to get up from the couch as well.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," said Donald in a slightly worried, slightly sarcastic tone.

"Why not?"

"Adam, this is an important job for smart people," Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We will call you if we need any of Big D's priceless inventions instantly shattered."

"I won't have to, you'll be right there, Leo, now come on!"

"Fine, fine! Hold your horses there little man! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Donald and Leo left the room. Adam plopped back down on the sofa an turned on the TV. But as before, he still wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to the shows that usually captivated his child-like mind.

"_So I guess _that's_ how a good-natured joke can really hurt,"_ he thought quietly to himself.

Time passed, and shouting could be heard every once in awhile coming from the lab. Tasha left to do some errands, and Adam was left alone with his thoughts. All this time the TV droned on in the background, creating a slur of sounds that no one was really listening to.

Finally, Adam turned off the TV and laid back on the couch, closing his eyes.

He had had the craziest dream last night, but somehow he felt; no, he _knew_ that it hadn't been a dream.

For the first time in his life, Adam Davenport was completely convinced of something, and that something was the fact that last night he had regained the early years of his memory.

He had always wondered where he had come from. Not as much as he imagined Chase had, because of course his nerdy little brother had thought about things like that more, right? He'd probably even figured it out by now.

But Adam was just realizing that Douglas _hadn't_ been his actual father as everyone had lead him to believe.

He was still having a hard time working through it in his mind. But to be honest, there was a _lot_ to work though! First Mr. Davenport was their father. Then Douglas was. Now some other guy was. Some other guy that Adam didn't even know the name of!

Honestly, though, he didn't care what his name was. With luck he'd never see that person again.

Man, and Mr. Davenport thought Douglas would've made a bad parent...

Adam shut his eyes tighter, trying to keep out of his own thoughts. It wasn't a very familiar pastime. Usually he had to try his hardest to even _have_ thoughts.

But he wasn't as dumb as his family made him out to be. He could have thoughts of his own, too! He wasn't _always_ clueless. True, it was inevitable every once in while, but sometimes he had really good ideas.

Like how to get Tasha back when they accidentally teleported her. But even then, his family had practically ignored his accomplishment. He had tried to hold onto it; really rub it in their face; trying to get just a moment more of that glorious attention they gave him when they thought he was _smart._

But no, they were too embarrassed that they hadn't thought of the solution themselves. Therefore they simply chalked that up to basic human error, and stated that he had just been so naïve enough as to see the clear answer right away. Of course they would say that.

It was what he expected them to say.

Like how they expected him to be their strong, and extremely stupid older brother.

But what if he didn't want to always be the really tough 'empty box on a neck'?

What if, every once in awhile, _he_ wanted to be the smart one for a change? If every once in while _he_ wanted to be asked to lead a mission?

Adam suddenly chuckled at himself.

"Stupid self," he said quietly. "I know I would never want any of those things. I would never want to end up like Chasey!"

Adam's smile faded as he realized what he was really doing.

"_I'm distracting myself again,"_ he thought dejectedly. _"Like I always do."_

Adam knew that the real reason he didn't want to always be thought of as 'the strong, but extremely stupid protective brother' was _not_ because he didn't want to always be dismissed as stupid; but because he didn't want to always be relied upon as _strong._

His family's jokes had often cut him to the core. And not, as everyone would assume, because they never expected him to be intelligent. But because they always expected him to be strong. _Really_ strong. In every way imaginable.

Adam could feel a few small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he thought about the terrible things that could result if he _wasn't_ always strong.

What if one of his siblings needed protection and he wasn't strong enough to help them? What if his entire family needed him to help and he wasn't strong enough?

Adam had felt his first taste of weakness the night before. When he was locked up in Evil Uncle Daddy's little cage that deactivated his bionics. His siblings needed him, and he couldn't protect them. His _family_ needed him. And he could do nothing but sit back and watch as Leo was killed, Mr. Davenport was attacked, and his brother and sister zapped with huge volts of energy and shock waves.

Adam's entire body shook as he thought back to one other person who had relied on him for protection; one other person that Adam had failed.

"_Stop! Stop!" I cried, as pain racked my body._

"_You want us to stop?" asked my father in a menacing voice, bending down inches from my face._

"_Then I guess you'll think of that next time when we ask you to do something for us!" shouted my mother, her screeching voice coming out slurred. "And you'll do it _faster_!"_

"_I know, I'm sorry, I really am!" I shouted again as my father aimed another kick at my stomach._

"_Yeah, I bet you are ya little wretch." My father stepped back a bit, then crouched down right next to my face. "Now I'm gonna go check on your little brother. And he damn well better have finished our dinner or he's going to be getting the same punishment as you."_

"_Oh man, you look so hot right now," giggled my mother in a silly voice._

"_You bet I do," muttered my father, standing up and beginning to quickly kiss my squealing mother all over her face._

"_Ugg," I groaned under my breath._

"_Shut up!" yelled my father. Then he turned back to his wife. "Shall we go see if our meal awaits us?"_

"_Ooh yes, of course!" laughed my mother in a flirtatious voice._

_Once this totally gross display was out of my sight, I gently lifted myself from the ground. Boy, did my side hurt!_

_I lifted my shirt to see a bruise forming. Ugh, _that_ wasn't going to look pretty in the morning._

_Just then I heard another sound; one that put my burning side completely out of my mind._

"_Lenny!" I shouted, running into the kitchen._

"_Please, please stop!" I shouted, running up to my parents, trying desperately to pull them away from my little brother._

"_Stay out of this you little runt!" shouted my father, pushing me aside._

_I jumped up and ran back at them, trying to shove them away, my brother's sobs and begging the only thing I could hear._

_But it was to no avail. I wasn't strong enough. My father easily held me back with one hand, while he pummeled my baby brother with his other._

_And I had to watch the whole thing._

_Screaming and crying, and watching through my tears, the only thing I could think was;_

"_I wish I was stronger!"_

Adam jumped a little bit, his eyes popping open. He hadn't realized how deep he had gone back into his thoughts. Now coming out of such a horrific memory into this well-lit house was a bit of shock.

It took him a moment to remember where he was; that he was safe now.

Douglas and come and gotten him a mere week after this incident had occurred.

At least, after when Adam _thought_ it had occurred. A few things in his memory were still fuzzy; he didn't have good sense of the timing of things, and he couldn't quite remember the little boy's name. But he knew the boy had been his brother. And Lenny just seemed like an appropriate name somehow.

Adam laughed to himself when he thought of how Danielle had once mistaken Leo's name for 'Lenny'. It seemed like a nice enough nickname, so it just sounded right.

Poor little Leo; he had been so devastated that day. Then of course it hadn't helped that Danielle took a liking to Adam's muscles rather then Leo's brain.

"_It wasn't my fault though,"_ Adam thought to himself. _"It's not my fault the ladies are crazy for these meatballs."_

Adam began subconsciously flexing his muscles.

"_But I'm not completely sure if these meatballs will always be enough."_

He lost himself again in thought. He was always making fun of Leo and Chase for being weaklings; but at one point in his life, that had been _him._ He went through life now acting like he had always had his bionic super-strength, but of course he hadn't.

And if Douglas had never taken him, and never given him his bionic chip, he might be just as weak today as Chase.

"_But I'm not,"_ Adam tried to comfort himself. _"Im strong now. I'm strong, and I'm safe...but Lenny isn't."_

Adam shut his eyes tight again, hoping silently that Lenny was okay.

"_Wherever you are little buddy, I really hope you're doing okay. And I hope that one day I can find you, find you and save you."_

"_**But you won't be able to."**_ Said a nagging voice in the back of Adam's mind.

"_**You're not strong enough to find your long-lost brother you just learned about! You weren't even strong enough to protect your family from one little teenager!"**_

Adam could feel the tears he had been holding back begin to peep over his eyelids; then crash down on his face.

"I couldn't!" Adam exclaimed to himself. "I couldn't protect my own family! Even when I was genetically engineered for it! I am a total failure in every way imaginable!"

Adam then leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, set his face in his hands, and bawled his eyes out.

He couldn't believe he had been so _weak._

**So, what'd ya think? I didn't want to do Adam as being upset because his family always makes fun of his stupidity, since he seems to like being ignorant and I think he even mentions a few times in the show that he enjoys a blank mind. Anyway, so what did you think of my take on his past? Kind of different from Bree and Chase's, huh? They were just ignored and yelled at, while Adam was actually beaten around.**

**So tell me what you think in the reviews! I love reading what you lovely readers have to say! :)**

**Now for replies;**

**Dirtkid123****-Really? Well I'm glad I was able to affect you with my writing! I hope you'll keep reading! **

**PurpleNicole531****-Yay! Thanks! I'm glad you liked it, your kind words make me so happy! And good job guessing! :)**

**tennisgirl77****-Yeah, really sad past. I would just hate to have grown up like that, everyone ignoring you? How awful. Yep, next one's, um, THIS one's Adam! Yippie! I'm glad you're excited for updates!**

**basketball2648****-YAY I'M SO HAPPY! Will do, and I'd love to see more of your reviews. :)**

**daphrose****-What?! You mean you haven't saved this story as your top-of-the-list priority?! Just kidding. I know, stupid world! Why do I have to do homework? I'm never going to use math in real life! And today I had to do like two...or three?...okay, so maybe math is kinda important. XD**

**I'm glad you thought my idea for Chasey was unique, and yes, it means that Adam, Bree and Chase are not related...for now. Oops! I'm still working out where I'm going with that. :D That's interesting, I guess the Lord was with you and your mother the day of your birth and decided to put one over on those doctors! But honestly, your mother must have been thankful. I can't imagine living my life like that and I'm so sorry for people who do have to.**

**I know, poor Bree. Thank-you for reviewing!**

**Leo Corp****-Same, I can't believe Eddy hasn't been brought to the island yet! He's still back at the house with Tasha...man, that must be fun for her! It'd be a really great episode if we could see how they're getting along together. XD Hmm, Leo Corp voted for a Leo chapter! I did NOT see that coming... ;)**

**daughter of athena 2000****-I...I...I can't explain how happy your review made me! I'm really happy you're enjoying this story and I hope you'll stick around to read more! **

**Okay, I think that's everyone. If I didn't reply to your review, say 'I'! **

**Krane: I!**

**Be quiet, villain! Anyway, I see that a lot of people are on Douglas's side now! Stay tuned for updates! Until then, comrades!**


	5. 5: Breakfast Assault

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm back with another chapter! This one is a little more lighthearted and humorous. I hope you like it!**

**~The Breakfast Assault~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

Douglas couldn't take it anymore. Yes, maybe in the heat of things he had been fine with it. And yes, _maybe_ he had run off without a second glance. And yes, _maybe_ this was _technically_ all his fault, but Douglas still couldn't stand not knowing how his kids were holding up to it all.

Yes, Douglas still considered them _his_ kids. His brother could take them away, raise them as his own, be the only fatherly figure they could ever remember; but they were still Douglas's.

Had Donnie searched high and low for the perfect candidates? No. Had Donnie spent years mastering the perfect technology to fit with their bodies? No. Had Donnie spent long nights planning out the life he would give his creations, creating a new home for them, raising them in a nurturing environment? No.

His brother had done absolutely nothing for the kids. He barley even treated them as his own! Locking them away in a basement all those years, what was the guy thinking?

Well Douglas didn't care what his brother had been thinking. He was going to see his kids again, and that was final!

* * *

Things were tense that morning.

No one smiled, no one laughed, no one chatted away about useless information.

Chase hadn't spat out a single fun fact during the entirety of breakfast. Adam hadn't flexed is muscles or thrown Chase across the room a single time.

Donald hadn't bragged a single word about his awesomeness, and Leo hadn't even touched his video game controller.

Everyone was still trying to work through the shocking events that had transpired two days ago. And Tasha, who still wasn't completely clear on details, was extremely stressed and worried with the thought that her son, her entire _family,_ could have been killed.

The only one who seemed to be acting normal was Bree.

She sat at her usual place, called Caitlin to chat, ate some toast, texted her friends, complained that hash browns were too fatty, then sent an e-mail.

Her family might have considered this behavior odd, seeing as they all were still so emotionally stressed. But they weren't really in the position to care all that much.

It was this way that Douglas found his family when he burst in through the front door, flam-thrower gun thingy-well, flaming!

Everyone jumped up from the table.

"Danger alert! Danger alert! Danger alert!" shouted Eddy, appearing on the screen closest to the door, which Douglas quickly fried.

"Danger alert! Danger alert! Danger alert!" repeated Eddy, appearing on the screen on the fridge.

Thanks Eddy, you're always on alert, aren't you?" asked Bree sarcastically.

"Well, to be fair, you were all so engrossed in yourselves that you probably wouldn't have heard me even if I'd alerted you sooner," pointed out the emoticon. "So I decided to wait until he made hie big entrance. Danger alert! Danger alert! Wee-waa wee-waa, wee-waa-"

"We get it Eddy! Now stop making stupid alarm sounds! It's almost as annoying as you're normal voice."

"Ouch! Girly, You'd better watch it." Eddy disappeared and this time, he didn't come back.

"What do you want, Douglas?" asked Donald, stepping in front of his family and holding out his arm before them protectively.

"Hmm, a new car. A girlfriend would be nice. Oh, and one of those big tubs of whipped cheese."

"Stop messing around, Douglas!" snapped Chase.

"Oh, right," before anyone could react, Douglas whipped out a net gun and shot it at his brother, encasing him in a net of thick rope and throwing him to the ground, now fully detained.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, What'da ya say we get down to business?"

"What business?" asked Chase.

"Yeah, we don't want anything to do with you. You tried to make us evil!" added Bree.

"Well, now actually all I tried to do was take over your bionics, I never really stated what I was going to use them for."

"It doesn't matter. You were going to take away any chance at us having free will, which is a basic human right anyone should be able to have!"

"Yeah, boy wonder, which is why you have an override app."

"That's That's..." Chase faltered. "That's different!" he snapped.

"Sure it is. Look, I didn't come here to kidnap you, I just came you see how you were doing-"

"Really?" Even Adam looked unconvinced.

"Yes, 'really'! Is it so hard to believe a father might want to just check up on his kids?"

"With you, it is," snapped Leo.

"Besides, you're not our father. He is," Bree motioned to the struggling Mr. Davenport.

"Do we really need to through this again?" snapped Douglas. "_I_ created you, _I'm_ you're father. We clear now?"

"No, we're not clear! He's our father because he really cared for us! Like a father! Besides you're not actually our creator," Chase glared at Douglas.

"Yeah," said Bree. "We were human before you made us bionic. You didn't create us; you just enhanced our bodies."

"Yeah, and I did a pretty good job of that, too."

The teens rolled their eyes.

"Wow, you really are related," said Chase, speaking to Mr. Davenport.

"Look, I know none of you really want to talk to me right now-"

"Yeah, and you're right. We never want to see your face again!" exclaimed Bree.

"You abducted us!"

"You tried to make us your slaves!"

"Marcus almost killed me!"

The insults and accusations came out at too quick a speed for Douglas to register them all.

"Stop, stop!" he shouted at last. "Look, I know you think I'm horrible right now, but remember what I took you from! Without me you'd still be living with your sorry families, probably being abused or ignored as we speak!"

There was silence throughout the room.

"Look," Douglas took a step closer to the bionic teens-_his_ bionic teens. "You have to realize that everything I did to you was for your own good. I never-"

Douglas was cut off by a loud 'thud!'

He wavered for a moment, then fell face forward, a bump forming on the back of his head.

Mr. Davenport stood over him holding a short baseball bat that had been on the couch.

"My brother never was able to tie a very secure knot," he grinned, showing them the untied rope laying on the floor.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment, then they all began to react at once.

"What did you _do?!_" exclaimed Bree, kneeling down by the unconscious Douglas.

"Oh relax, I didn't kill him or anything. How heartless do you think I am? He'll be fine in a few hours."

"Great, now what do we do now that we've got an unconscious serial killer laying on our carpet and a flam-throwing weapon by our toasted door?" asked Tasha in an exasperated voice.

"I say first we test out the flame-thrower to see if it works," started Eddy, appearing once again. "I volunteer Tasha to be the target."

"EDDY!" exclaimed the family.

"What? What?"

Donald sighed. "I guess we can lock him in a cell until we figure out what to do."

"You have a cell?!" shouted Leo.

"Oh Leo," Donald placed a hand on his step-son's shoulder. "I'm a billionaire inventor; I have everything."

"Except a clue," muttered Chase.

No one else heard him. Even if they had they wouldn't understand what he meant.

But Chase knew what he meant. And that was enough.

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter with a kind of lame ending. I didn't want to end it too abruptly, but I didn't want to get into the content of the next chapter because that one will probably be a little deeper.**

**So anyway, replies!**

**Clarity665****-Thanks! Yeah, I'm a fan of emotional stories. Which might be why I'm writing one...*gasp* shocker! Anyways, yippie! See you next review! If you review...you will, won't you? I'll be watching muhahaha! Ahem, I mean, hehe. Thank-you for your review!**

**TheMichiganWriter****-You were? Cool! What did you see on your trip? And I'm going to go look that song up right now...come to the dark side...we have cookies. :D**

**PurpleNicole531****-I'm glad you liked it! And thought it was interesting! I hope you keep reading! *cough* and reviewing *cough***

**Waterlooroadbrat****-Yay! I'm glad you're excited for unraveling events! I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm going to get on the next one ASAP!**

**Dirtkid123****-Yeah, little Addy didn't have the best life. Will do! I'm glad you're liking this story so far!**

**Leo Corp****-Yes, you did say Chase. How could you get those two mixed up? Adam is the nerdy, incredibly smart one and Chase is the bodybuilder! Ysheese. Keep your characters straight! XD I hope he's alright too. :)**

**daphrose****-You're an older sibling? Me too! But I'm a girl, so I can't really imagine being in Adam's position. Especially since my family doesn't go on top-secret missions to save the world...or do we? Duh, Duh, Duh! Anyway, I hope Lenny's alright too! Wait, I'm the one writing this...I guess that means I should know. ^_^ Thanks for you review! I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**Arya Scarlett 14****-Yeah, poor kid. I hope you keep reading to see what happens to him!**

**And now, until later comrades! :)**


End file.
